I Was To Afraid To Tell You
by Nataylaandtysonareamazing
Summary: Natalya Neidhart has been in love with T.J Wilson but when he already has a girlfriend. She decides to get a boyfriend. But she didn't think that she would end up somewhere anyone doesn't want to be in. (Summary might suck but I want to apologized for the first one to NattieKiddfan)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't not own anything. No one agree to be taken part of this story.

I never thought that I would admit it but I am in love with T.J Wilson. That i never thought was going to happen, seeing that he's happy in love with AJ. But I never thought this would happen to me but it did. I got myself in an abusive relationship with Cody Rhodes. I can't believe it for one bit.

Now I have to stay or I would get attacked in work and I would never feel safe. Even though I still don't feel safe now. It would be better then seeing that T.J was in love with AJ. I'm happy for him but I don't know what I will do to get out of this.

May 13th 2013

I woke up to him again. Ughhhhhh I hate waking up with him in the same bed. I got up from the bed to go start breakfast. I wish he would think of me for once but he doesn't. Instead last night he beat with his belt again. I look at my stomach and see the bruises forming.

I wonder how am I going to make sure no one sees my bruise from work? Ah ha, I will wear one of shirt. He won't mind.

"What the hell are you doing up? I told you! You have no work today!"

Cody yelled when I started to make the breakfast. "I'm making your breakfast!" I yelled back.

"Fine but I want it to be perfect like me!" He said. "Whatever you want honey." I still throw up a little whenever I say that word to him. I just want to be happy. Why can't I be happy?

"Breakfast is done!" I yell so Cody would get up and go to the table. He didn't what a surprise."Cody your breakfast is ready." I go into the bedroom only to find him fast asleep. I decide to go to the gym. But then my phone started to ring.

"Hello, Natalya Neidhart speaking?"

I answer the phone since I knew Cody wouldn't.

"Hey Nattie, I was wondering if you would want to go to the gym with me and Harry?"

I was happy to hear T.J.'s voice. "I was just thinking that I should go. Cody still asleep so can you please come pick me up?" Ever since we dated we got rid of having 2 cars to having 1.

"Yeah, we will be there in 5 minutes. Be ready." Thank god T.J. to my rescue. Well this is going to be an interesting workout. Wait how will I tell them about the bruise on my stomach. Well lets see how this is going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Hey I'm outside come on out._ T.J texted. I walk out to see him in a tight shirt. I had to wait a we seconds because he looked soooo good.

"Hey what's up?" I asked when I could. "Nothing everything is good. What about you?" "Oh I'm fine." I said.

T.J's POV

I look at Nattie. She doesn't look likes she's fine. I saw her giving me a smile but it didn't reach her eyes. "Are you sure? You seem upset?" "Yeah I'm fine." Nattie says but I still don't believe her. "Alright let's go to the gym then shall we." I said opening the car door. She got and we drove off to the gym.

The car ride was silent but once we got to the gym, we started talking about WWE. I saw how Nattie kept pulling her shirt down every time it went up. So once I got her in a pin and she kicked out. I saw a weird thing. "Hey Nattie do you have a tank top? Because your shirt will get ripped."

"Yeah I'll go change."

Once she was gone her phone went off. I saw it was Cody and he was a friend of mine I decided to pick up.

"LISTEN HERE YOU SLUT! I TOLD YOU TO STAY HERE UNTILL I WAKE UP. WHEN YOU COME HOME YOU WILL NEVER DISOBEY ME AGAIN!" Then I heard the phone go dead.

Natties POV

I just came back and T.J told me what Cody said. I felt so bad but I told him that what we call each other and he does hate when I leave without telling him. T.J brought me home and I walked inside. T.J. stopped me.

"Yeah?" I asked. Confusion all over my face. "I want to say to Cody. Is that okay?" T.J. asked. I just nodded and we walked in. "Where have you..." Cody started to say but he saw T.J. and stopped. "Oh hey T.J how are you?"Cody asked trying to get his frustration out of his voice.

"Oh I'm fine. Just went to work out but hey I was wondering if I could steal Nattie for tonight because the Harts are gonna be here tomorrow so I need her to help buy tickets?" T.J asked. I saw Cody and he was about to say no when I spoke up.

"Yeah I would love to help it is my family after all." I said with a little giggle and walked in to my bedroom to get my bag and fill it with clothes. I heard the door slam and I look to see Cody. He walks up close to me and says "When you get back. You will be in for a life time of pain."

I shallow hard and didn't look into his eyes. I walk out to see T.J. sitting on the couch. "I'm ready lets go get the tickets." I said with hope that he won't talk about Cody tonight. T.J. got up and said bye to Cody. I walk over to Cody and acted like I love him and gave him a kiss on the lips. When I saw in the room I got I said bye and left.

"I have to talk to you tonight Nat." T.J. said when we got in the car. I nodded and started to get nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't put a disclaimer. So here it. I own nothing. Natalya belongs to

Natalya and everyone belong to their own.

Chapter 3

Once we got to T.J's place. I went to the bedroom and changed into my pajamas.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" I asked

"First the question is, is everything okay with you and Cody?" T.J asked.

"Yeah we're fine. No need to worry okay." I said with a little laugh.

"Okay well letting you know you can come to me if you need any help okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks T.J. So what about we start on getting the tickets done?" I asked

"Alright. Let me change and we can get started." T.J said as he went in to the bedroom to change.

2 hours later

"Alright seems like we have everyone. Now what about we watch a movie?" Natalya asked while hiding a yawn behind her hand.

"Okay you pick the movie while I make the snacks and put the stuff away." He says as he goes in to the kitchen to make popcorn.

Once everything was picked up and the popcorn was popped we sat down on the couch watching 'The Devil Inside'.

During the Movie

"Are you still awake?" Nattie asked T.J.

"Yeah. But I was wondering. Why did you start dating Cody?" TJ asked.

All of a sudden, I froze. I didn't know what to say. I hope that if I stay quiet maybe he would drop it. But he didn't. "Nat, why did you date Cody?" T.J asked while finding the remote to pause the movie so we won't miss anything. "Because I have feeling for him, why?" I could feel my heart breaking after saying that. I knew he wasn't going to listen to me.

"Nat, tell me the truth. Do you love him?" TJ asked still wondering if what she was saying is true.

I really want to say to him that I don't, that I love him but it could ruin our friendship. Or worse I would make myself look like a slut. Getting Michelle's sloopys second, of course they are done with but I feel like she would stop at nothing to make me look like a slut for going after her ex. I hate having that feeling! I love him and she's in my way.

I look TJ dead in the eye and say "To be honest I don't know. He seems like a sweet guy but he doesn't know how to treat me right. I don't know actually how I feel." Omg that was a mouth full!

TJ's POV

When I heard her say that my heart fluttered. Next thing I knew I walked over to the kitchen and got a soda. And when I came back out she was looking at the ground.

'Nattie, my mom sent me text saying that me, you and Harry are supposed to head up to Canada to celebrate Harry's engagement to Beth." This wasn't a complete lie but I needed to get her away from Cody.

"Okay. Then tomorrow we will head up to my place and get my bag. Just who has the tickets? Or are we taking Vince's Jet again?" I know crazy, but we have unlimited access to one of the McMahon Jets. But the McMahons did this so that I and Nattie will always have a second way of getting places.

"We will use the Jet tomorrow but first let's finish this movie and head to bed."

I'm sorry guys that I have been updating lately. Just been busy with school. But I promise to update sooner. This is out of my mind and half of this stuff is indeed made up. And would Michelle really get in the way of this? Thank you for whoever reviews this.


End file.
